


Alluring Archery

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Esme!SheriffOfNottingham, F/F, Femslash, MerryMen!VFD, Robin Hood - Freeform, Robin and the Sheriff are getting it on, Smut, Sword Fighting, Violet has mad weapons skills, Violet!RobinHood, and other skills, funny idea but actually really works!, funny plot, request, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: Robin Hood AU. Violet and her Merry VFD Men plan to ambush the Count's carriage as it passes through Sherwood Forest, things go wrong when the Sheriff of Nottingham has set a trap of her own to capture Robin Hood. Smut with Plot.





	Alluring Archery

**Author's Note:**

> It sounds like a ridiculous idea for an AU but it actually works really well! It was a request but I love the idea of Violet as Robin Hood and Esme, the Sheriff chasing after her. What their relationship is like remains to be seen. Intended to just be one shot. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

“You need to hold on tightly to the arrow, pull the string back as far as you can,“ Violet instructed as she helped Sunny pull back the string of her very own and first bow. “Hold it steady…“

“Not as easy as you make it look,“ The young girl complained; at three she didn’t have the same strength as her older sister.

“Take your aim.“ Violet carried on ignoring her complaint pushing the bow down slightly. “And release.“ The arrow flew off the string and smashed into the bark of a nearby tree they had carved a circle into for a makeshift bullseye. She’d hit the tree but nowhere near the bullseye.

“I’ll never get the hang of this.“ She sighed.

“It’s a matter of practice.“ Violet encouraged her as she went to retrieve the arrow.

“We’ve found another one!“ A voice called out to them through the forest. The girls looked around to see their middle brother Klaus approach accompanied by the Quagmire triplets.

“The bounty on your head has increased yet again.“ Quigley chuckled and held up a “Wanted“ poster.

“It’s still a terrible likeness,“ Isadora commented surveying the drawing.

“They still think you’re a man,“ Klaus added.

“Well, that means the disguise is working.“ Violet took that as a good thing as she took the poster.

“Up to 5000 pounds, that’s quite the sum.“ She was impressed. To be fair, she had done quite a bit to earn a decent bounty on her head, for months now they had been robbing coaches in Sherwood Forest. Taking from the rich only and giving to the poor of which there was a lot in Nottinghamshire.

“Beware Robin Hood, the thief of Sherwood Forest, master bowman and patron of the poor!“ Duncan spoke theatrically and they all laughed. Suddenly, the sound of a horn being blown drew their attention.

“The Count’s coach!“ Klaus said what they all knew the signal meant.

“Sunny, you stay here with Isadora,“ Violet instructed as she hurried to grab her bow and threw her quiver of arrows onto her shoulder.

“I want to come along!“ The child protest but Violet wouldn’t hear of it as she tied up her hair and hid it under her green hat.

“I can’t shoot when I worry about you.“ She kissed the top of her sisters head and smiled at her kindly before she pulled up her neckerchief to cover her nose and mouth. “Let’s go!“ She called to the boys and they hurried in the direction of the main path. Their lookout wasn’t far, Jacqueline was waiting for them, perched on a branch atop a mighty oat tree.

“They’re heading towards the trap,“ She informed them matter of factly watching the coach progress through the thick forest on the only traversable path in miles. It’s what made setting traps so easy, they all had to come by here.

“Is there someone over there ready to snap the trap?“ Violet asked as she climbed the tree with ease to join her.

“Jacques is over there,“ The older woman confirmed. Violet could see the trap, she had set it herself. A huge tree trunk that they had chopped down just to pull up and put in place again with ropes and levers, ready to fall and block the path of a coach at exactly the right time. It was one of Violet’s favourite inventions.

“No, he’s not, he went to the village earlier.“ Duncan interrupted from down below and the two women looked at him.

“What? Why?“ Jacqueline demanded to know.

“Oh well… he’s seeing this girl, she works at the inn, Olivia or something…“

“I don’t care what her name is,“ Violet interrupted. “We can’t miss our chance again, he’s the richest man in the county.“

“Yes with the best protection, look!“ Jacqueline pointed towards the coach as it was coming into view more clearly. There were several people riding alongside and ahead of the coach. Violet recognised the person riding at the front immediately.

“It’s her, it’s the Sheriff.“

“Do we risk it?“ Quigley sounded unsure.

“We can’t really when there is no-one there to snap the trap,“ Klaus reasoned.

“I can do it,“ Violet interrupted the chatter and pulled an arrow from her quiver readying her bow.

“What are you…“ Klaus started to say but quickly shut up when she took aim. Jacqueline realised what she was going to attempt to do.

“You won’t make it.“

“Master bowman, remember?“ Violet mumbled referencing her wanted poster as she steadied her breathing to take her best shot. “Just tell me when…“ Jacqueline shook her head to herself but watched carefully.

“Now.“ She said after a tense silence and Violet released the arrow. It shot threw the air and sure enough found its aim as it sliced the rope to set the mechanism going. The tree trunk began to tumble and smashed onto the path scaring the horses. A couple of them threw off their riders and bolted but the Sheriff managed to hold on to their horse quickly circling around the coach trying to work out where the attack was coming from.

“Nice try Robin Hood!“ The sheriff’s voice carried through the forest. “You’ve become predictable.“ Violet didn’t need to give command, their little troupe of thieves was well practiced by now. From all angles VFD members stormed onto the path swords drawn, ready to rid the Count of his riches. “Come out, Robin, or do you want to hide while we slaughter your men?“

“It’s a trick.“ Violet realised when in that moment the doors of the large coach opened and more and more armed men jumped onto the path quickly matching their numbers. There was no sight of the Count or any riches. “Dammit.“ Violet growled. She pulled out another arrow and quickly shot it into the ground in front of the sheriff’s horse to spook it succeeding this time around. The sheriff was knocked off, hitting the ground hard as the horse sped off. “Scatter!“ She called loudly to her troupe of merry men. “It’s a trap!“ She readied another arrow. “Get everyone to safety.“ She instructed Jacqueline who nodded curtly. Their friends were already running off into the forest, the sheriff’s men close behind. Violet released her arrow finding her target without fault as she pinned the sheriff’s cloak to the ground. “Stay down!“ She called out and swung herself off the tree, her brother and the Quagmire triplets were already out off sight but she spotted Larry getting cornered by two deputies. He was trying to parry the strikes of their swords but had nowhere to go. She sprinted onto the path, there were only few people left now, she presumed they were being chased around the forest. “Larry, duck!“ She called out and shot an arrow just as one of the deputies, a tall bald man with a long nose, gained the upper hand and disarmed him. Her arrow pierced his hand as he was about to strike Larry down and he dropped his sword crying out in pain. Larry took the opportunity and bolted into the forest, the other deputy, a person of indeterminable gender, followed close behind him to try and catch him while the other wailed in pain.

“About time, Robin!“ The sheriff had managed to get up, the cloak was torn but of no hinderance. It was easily pulled off to reveal her sharp features and platinum blond hair. Esme pulled her sword charging towards her. Violet quickly pulled out her own and fixed her bow around her upper body, she was too close already to try and shoot. Their swords crossed, Violet parried her strike letting her sword slide off hers to the side as she pushed past her in a smooth motion using her momentum against her. Esme stumbled past her but caught herself quickly to turn around and swing her sword back aiming straight for her head. Violet blocked her blade again and held against it this time.

“It’s been a while, Sheriff.“ She held against her, she was smaller, probably weaker than Esme but she could handle herself in a sword fight even if it wasn’t her weapon of choice.

“You can’t keep turning your tricks in my forest and expect to get away with it.“ Esme growled.

“Your forest? I was under the impression if belonged to the King,“ Violet retorted. She threw her weight against her and knocked her back.

“I’m putting an end to your dealings here, you’ve been breaking the King’s laws for far too long.“ The Sheriff held out her sword at her threateningly, her deputies were starting to return from fruitless chases after VFD members who knew the forest far better than they did. It didn’t matter as long as they had Robin Hood, Esme reasoned and they were heading towards them backing her up whereas Violet was all alone. “It’s been fun while it lasted but I’m bored of you now.“

“Yeah? We’ll see about that.“ Violet knocked her blade against hers almost playfully, daring her to go for her again when Esme didn’t see the need. She was outnumbered six to one. “Alright then, I can tell when I’m defeated.“ She pulled back her sword and fixed it to her belt. The deputies exchanged confused glances but Esme just narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“Get some shackles for him.“ She instructed not taking her eyes off her.

“There really will be no need for that.“ Violet smiled though they couldn’t see it behind her neckerchief.

“Watch out!“ A voice called behind the troupe of the King’s men who all looked around in surprise, they jumped aside with nothing else to do as a horse charged through their group knocking those who weren’t quick enough to get out of the way. The rider slowed down just enough so Violet could jump onto the horse behind him and carried on galloping off.

“Stop right now!“ Esme shouted furiously but Violet just looked around in amusement as they grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

“Until we meet again, Sheriff!“ Violet called over her shoulder. “About time you got back Jacques, I hope your girl was worth it.“ She held on to him tightly as Jacques steered the horse into the forest.

“Apologies, Violet but looks like I got here just in time.“ He grinned and she shook her head at him.

“Well, that was close.“ Klaus observed as they all met again at their camp at the Mighty Oak. Violet dismounted, she pulled her neckerchief down and her hat off, she was feeling hot. She loosened her hairband and ran her hand through her hair taking a deep breath as Jacques dismounted as well and led the horse away.

“It was rather…“ She agreed.

“They’re on to us, we have to be more careful.“ Jacqueline stepped forward glad to see Violet was okay.

“The Sheriff has been after us for a long time, we just have to be more careful which coaches we stop and where,“ Violet said.

“It’s getting late, we should call it a day and have something to eat,“ Isadora said gesturing to the camp fire where a large pot of soup was simmering.

“I need to head into town, there’s something I need to take care off.“ Violet shook her head. “You guys go ahead, don’t wait up for me.“

“Are you sure that’s a good idea when the forest is swarming with the King’s men?“ Duncan tried to reason with her.

“I’ll be careful, but we need supplies, we can’t hide out indefinitely, plus we have a good haul from the past week that needs distributing,“ She explained.

“If you had said earlier, I could have gotten what we needed,“ Jacques said rejoining the group.

“Well, if you had told me you were seeing your girlfriend at the Inn, maybe I would have,“ Violet retorted elbowing him in the side with a smirk.

“Okay, alright, message received.“

“Do you think your female friend would be able to help? With the distribution I mean.“  
“I’m sure she’d volunteer.“ He nodded. “But I’m not sure how I feel about you seeing her when we’ve only just started, you know, seeing each other.“

“You should have thought about that before you left your post, shouldn’t you?“

“I just saved your life.“

“You just keep telling yourself that.“ Violet chuckled. “Everybody, make a list if there is anything you want from town, I’m going to wash up and will head out at nightfall.“ She waved goodbye as she headed to her tent for a change of clothes. Robbing and fighting the crown was sweaty business.

\------

Violet knew all the back routes through the forest. Her companions had been right, it was a dangerous time to wander the forest but she knew she could get to the town safely if she kept out of sight. Every now and then she spotted the orange light of torches, deputies still searching for them but they were easily evaded. The Sheriff clearly was unhappy with their efforts and made them keep searching even though she surely knew it was futile.

Instead of heading in on the main road, Violet walked through the trailing outskirts, there were a few guards patrolling the streets but hiding in the shadows of houses and remained out of sight. She headed straight for the Inn. The Prancing Pony was in the poor part of town, exactly where she needed to be. She knew she would be relatively safe here. Maintaining her disguise, she masked her face again with her hair tied up. She wanted to keep the illusion of Robin Hood going for as long as she could, it was her last defence should she ever find herself out of options. She stepped into the Inn and looked around. A few people looked up but no-one approached her. She took it as a good sign, if there were any King’s men about, they would be onto her by now. She spotted a woman with dark hair behind the bar that she assumed was Olivia. Confidently she walked up to her.

“A pint for a poor traveller?“ She requested deepening her voice as she had grown accustomed to when acting as her alter ego.

“Coming right up.“ Olivia smiled looking at her for the first time. She stalled. “Hang on, you’re not…“

“Jacques sends his regards and a token of his affection.“ Violet placed a large bag onto the counter. It was heavy and filled to the brim with gold coins. “He assured me you would be able to get it to those who need it most.“ Olivia was speechless. She looked around and quickly took the bag hiding it under the counter.

“Of course, I… thank you so much, it’ll make a world of difference to the people around here, since King John has raised the taxes…“

“I know.“ Violet nodded. “We’ll be sure to bring more whenever we can.“ She looked around, there were a few people watching her now, probably recognising her from the wanted posters and making an educated guess based on the rumours going around. “I better not stay…“

“You’re safe here.“ Olivia assured her. “People here… they appreciate what you’re doing. You give them hope, they’ll be glad to see you.“

“Until the Sheriff turns up and they get arrested for being accomplices, no, I should go.“

“Is there anything we can do?“ Olivia reached for her forearm giving her a hopeful smile.

“Well, there are some supplies we need, I’m not sure going to the merchant in person is such a good idea…“ Violet admitted.

“Let me see what I can do, our stocks are full,“ Olivia replied eagerly. “Have you got a list?“ Violet handed it over, this was a much better option than breaking into the merchant’s store as she had planned to.

“Give me a little while and I’ll see what I can do.“ The older woman nodded scanning the list.

“I won’t hang about, there is something else I need to do,“ Violet explained. “I’ll be back for last call if that’s okay with you?“

“More than, anything to aid your efforts, Robin Hood.“

\-------

Violet glanced up the wall of the sturdy brick house that was her destination, there were several ledges and a fair bit of ivy to grab hold of to climb up. She had done it plenty of times, she knew exactly which ledges carried her weight. She made sure her bow and quiver were fastened tightly and she looked around that nobody was watching her. The streets were dark and empty this time of night but there was light from the window above. She pulled herself up onto the windowsill of the ground floor window and found the ledges almost instinctively. She pushed herself up and skilfully swung her legs into the top floor window. She was greeted by the sharp edge of a sword pointed at her face and she pulled out her own defensively.

“You took your sweet time.“ Esme tutted turning her sword in her hand, the candle light reflected in the shiny metal blade.

“I’m sorry to say, you weren’t top of my list of priorities tonight,“ Violet retorted.

“How disappointing. Maybe I should have sliced and diced you when I had the chance earlier.“

“I seem to remember you tried but were unsuccessful. Now get that out of my face.“ Violet pushed her sword out of her face with her own as she pulled her neckerchief down.

“You first.“ Esme growled watching her every movement carefully.

“Why do we always have to do this?“ She chuckled raising her hands a little in a non-threatening way.

“Because you are a criminal.“ 

“A thief to one is another’s philanthropist.“

“Utter horseshit.“ Esme snorted and Violet shrugged.

“Are you going to come and get me now Sheriff or have you indeed grown bored of me?“ She smirked dropping her sword symbolically. Esme didn’t need to be asked twice. She dropped her weapon as well and went for her. She grabbed her around the waist with one arm, buried her other hand in her hair and crashed their lips together in a feverish kiss that Violet returned eagerly.

“I’m going to wipe that smirk off your face.“ She growled pulling Violet’s hair, already fumbling wth her belt.

“Go on then.“ The girl dared her and took off her bow and quiver. Esme nearly ripped her green tunic as she pulled it off her, leaving her in dark tights, heavy boots and a bra. Everything about this girl from her innocent face to her deadly weapon skills was incredibly alluring. The added benefit of their chase, the fact that she just couldn’t get a hold of her in the day and yet she came to her in the night, into her bed, it was just too much. Esme’s eyes were dark with desire. Their sparring match hours before and the fact that she had outwitted her yet again but had the boldness to come here now… she had to have her. She went for Violet’s throat. She curled her hand around it, she could feel her pulse race. Violet didn’t flinch, didn’t pull away which only enraged her more. She had never known anyone as brazen, as fearless as Violet Baudelaire, the thief of Sherwood Forest who certainly wasn’t a man and certainly wasn’t called Robin Hood. “Come on now, Esme, don’t get distracted.“ Violet whispered biting her bottom lip, she brought her hands to Esme’s bust and began unlacing her corset that quickly fell to the floor leaving a white cotton blouse that she wore underneath and dark trousers.

“I’m so glad you came here tonight.“ Esme smirked, she pulled her forwards a bit, her grip on her throat tightening a little. “Our encounter today left me utterly… dissatisfied.“

“We can’t have that.“ Violet retorted a little breathless.

“Get on the bed.“ Esme growled and flung her towards it. Violet caught herself on the edge of it. She kicked off her boots and the older woman was already behind her pulling down her tights. She reached around her and pushed a hand between her legs and the other into her bra. She was significantly smaller than her so she reached around her with ease. Violet gasped leaning back, her hips buckled against her hand as she brushed through her wetness. She was already so worked up, Esme was pleased. She pinched and twisted her nipple to make her squirm a little more. Then she reached back around her throat, tilting her head back so she could whisper into her ear. “I’ve got you now, haven’t I, Robin?“

“Dreadfully so,“ Violet moaned softly closing her eyes.

“This is your kind of punishment, isn’t it?“ She hummed and pushed two fingers inside her firmly. Violet gasped, she reached back trying to hold on to Esme’s hips, to anything she could grab a hold of as she thrust deeply, again and again. Her knees buckled and Esme pushed her down onto the bed. She pulled away only to go for an easier angle from behind.

“Fuck.“ Violet gasped, she grabbed the sheets of the bed, balling her hands into fists. Esme thrust harder adding another finger, she grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, she sunk her teeth into her neck not really caring if she left a mark. She had to make her hers while she could, it wouldn’t be long until she would have to chase after her again.

“I hate your cockiness, the way you think you can just flaunt all the rules, like the laws don’t apply to you, like you’re above it all.“ She growled.

“We’ve been over this. You don’t have to like me. You’re not supposed to marry me, you’re supposed to fuck me.“ Violet groaned burying her face in the sheets, she pushed herself into Esme’s hand, she needed this. She carried so much responsibility, so many people depended on her, she had her friends, her siblings to think off, sometimes she just needed to not have to think about it. Esme did that for her. She consumed her mind, her senses until there was nothing but the need, the passion and the heat between them. It was selfish, dangerous even. What if Esme ever decided she had grown tired of her, of this, and actually just arrested her? She couldn’t think about that. She refused to think about it.

“I can live with that.“ Esme retorted and pushed another finger inside her. Violet yelped, a mixture of surprise and pain as she stretched her further. She ground her teeth together, Esme didn’t slow down, didn’t allow her to adjust, she kept up her rhythm. She brought her other hand around her groping her breast, pinching her nipple. Violet whimpered. She was getting close to the edge. Esme brought her hand down her front finding her clit. She circled around it knowing it was the last bit of stimulation she would need. The feeling was almost too much, Violet flinched back but Esme held her tightly. She continued flicking in time with her thrusts and sure enough, Violet began to tense. She shook against her when her body finally released all the pent up tension. Esme allowed her to come down, slowing but not ceasing her movements until her tremors subsided. She pulled out of her at last and dropped onto the bed. She pulled Violet up and close to her. She could feel her heavy breathing against her neck, she mumbled something incoherently and Esme smirked feeling like she had made up for her failure to capture her earlier.

“Admittedly, I feel much better now.“

“You enjoy the chase too much.“ Violet mumbled laughing a little trying to steady her breathing.

“There was no chase. It’s Robin Hood I’m chasing, not this little girl that keeps finding her way into my bedroom, I don’t have to chase you.“ Esme chuckled and Violet raised her eyes in amusement.

“Little girl? Really? Say that again.“ She flipped them around with a surprising burst of energy pushing Esme down with all her strength. She straddled her hips, ground into her and pinned her wrists at both sides of her head. “You can’t take me in a fight as proved repeatedly, so who’s a little girl?“ She smirked, whispering into her ear, the bit her neck just below making Esme gasp. She pushed against her grip but Violet managed to hold her down.

“I will admit, you’re stronger than you look,“ Esme replied as she stopped struggling. She bit her lip, part of her really liked it when Violet wrestled control from her.

“I’m also a better bow- and swordsman than you,“ She smirked leaning over her, she adjusted her position and knelt over one of her thighs to push her leg between hers.

“Now you’re just being big headed,“ Esme retorted but couldn’t suppress a moan.

“Maybe. But we both know there is plenty of things I’m good at.“ She grinned pushing into her more. Esme tried to free her wrists but to no avail.

“Violet, stop being such a tease.“ She groaned, she pushed and rubbed herself against her thigh, she needed more. Violet leaned down and captured her nipple between her teeth through the thin fabric of her blouse. Esme gasped and moaned as she pulled at it.

“Only if you say please.“ Violet smirked she sat up a little looking at her expectantly.

“For God’s sake Violet!“

“It’s not that hard, Esme, really what’s the big deal?“ She moved her leg against her centre again.

“Okay, please, please just…“

“Please Violet, it was so sexy when you outsmarted me earlier.“ Violet grinned at her having a great time with this.

“Don’t push it.“ Esme growled and Violet let go of her wrists at last. Esme immediately took advantage and unbuckled her belt and pulled down her trousers for her. She grabbed Violet’s hand and pushed it down between her legs. “I already said please.“

“I suppose you did.“ Violet smirked and moved her fingers inside her slowly. She wasn’t done teasing her just yet. She pushed in and out leisurely, swirling her fingers around her clit lazily every now and then before moving back inside her.

“Violet, God!“ Esme moved her hips against her trying to urge her on.

“You are so impatient.“ Violet chuckled as she used her other hand to undo the buttons of her blouse.

“Violet!“ She growled angrily but the girl didn’t pay any attention. Instead she reached under her newly revealed bra and kissed down her toned stomach. She pushed a third finger inside her and held them there as she found her clit with her tongue. Esme uttered unintelligible words of encouragement as she arched her back pushing her hips towards her. Violet looped her arm around her thigh to hold her steady and swirled her tongue around her clit, slowly at first, then flicking it a little and Esme moaned loudly. She buried her hands in Violet’s long hair. Violet moved her fingers slowly inside her, twisting and turning, filling her up as she carried on caressing the tiny bundle of nerves. She ran her teeth over it and sucked it between her lips. Esme gasped. “Yes, please…“ Violet had got what she wanted, she decided she had probably teased her enough. She flicked her tongue against her clit steadily pushing her towards orgasm, she thrust her fingers quickly in time. Esme threw her head back moaning. “That’s more like it.“ She groaned moving against her. Violet kept her steady, pushing her further and further, she had learned how exactly to get her there. She felt her tightening around her fingers and the orgasm washed over her. Violet sat up and watched her shudder as the last waves of pleasure subsided. She pulled her fingers out of her and lay next to her. She put her head onto her shoulder and Esme looped her arm around her shoulder. Neither of them spoke. They lay there in silence for a while, neither one of them was sure exactly how long but they enjoyed the silence, the calm, those last moments before they had to return to their reality, their lives, their actual relationship with one another that couldn’t be more different.

“Maybe tomorrow I’ll finally catch you.“ Esme mused at last breaking the silence.

“Maybe you will. Maybe you won’t. We’ll see.“ Violet smiled pulling herself up to a sitting position.

“Why don’t you just stop?“ Esme surprised herself with the question. It wasn’t taunting or teasing, it was genuine curiosity.

“I couldn’t possibly stop, I’m in far too deep.“ Violet laughed. She got up and picked up her underwear getting dressed. Esme turned around onto her stomach and watched her.

“Yes you could. Everyone thinks Robin Hood is a man. You could come back to live in in the town, become Violet Baudelaire again. You’re off age now. You can claim your parents’ estate, you and your siblings would be safe. Nobody apart from me knows you’re Robin Hood.“ She reasoned.

“And then who is going to stand up to the King? To his unfair taxes, who will defend and care for the poor? Can you give me an answer to that as well?“ Violet pulled on her tunic and fastened her belt around herself. She picked up her sword and returned it to its sheath.

“You can’t change the king’s taxes, we all have to live by his rule, doesn’t matter what we may think about him and…“

“It matters to me.“ Violet interrupted her. Fully dressed she picked up her bow and quiver. “I might be no more than a thorn in the King’s side but for many people around here, I’m the reason they can put food on the table for this kids so it matters to them, I’m making a difference for them.“

“God, Violet, why do you have to be so self-righteous, so nobel?“ Esme exclaimed throwing her hands in the air sitting up. She just didn’t understand her. “You could just live and be happy if you chose to! Do you think I like going round collecting ridiculous amounts of taxes from people that aren’t able to afford them? No! But I haven’t got a choice, unless I want to lose my position, I’m bound to carry out his orders whether I like to or not.“

“And that’s the difference between you and I, Sheriff.“ Violet smiled a sad smile knowing Esme would never really understand her. “There is always a choice.“ She pulled up her neckerchief and swung herself onto the windowsill.

“One of these days, I will catch you and I won’t be able to help you then!“ Esme called after her sounding frustrated, angry even.

“That remains to be seen. Until we meet again, Sheriff.“ Violet tipped her hat at her and jumped out into the night.


End file.
